


Black and White

by Ikana (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And he's an angry boyfriend, Angst, Background Relationships, Boyfriends, Canon-Typical Violence, Cherche is there too sometimes, Chrom is still an idiot, Cuz people don't like Ricken, Cuz she works at a tavern now, Emm's gone for good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grima just fucks with Robin, Henry almost kills all of Ylisstol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Maribelle's horse is named Josephine, Maribelle/Gaius is amazing, Marielle and Stahl are good friends, Minor Violence, Multiple Storylines, Post-Canon, Public Humiliation, Robin is technically the new Plegian king, So if you don't like Ocs in fics you're fine, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stahl Helps out at Cherche's Tavern, Stahl likes food, Stahls' s horse is named Garret, Validar's as good as dead too, Y'all Like Angst, almost everyone is gay, and Robin is still moronsexual, and gangrel's no longer aroud, but still some hetero peeps, can you guess why?, cuz y'know, for some reason, i love them, it's food, since he can't do anything but talk to robin, so you know what that means, the Ocs are kinda like Npcs, the answers food, there's alot of gay, they don't really have anything to do with the story, they're mainly just background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Grima lies at rest, within the confines of Robin Mind. weakened by Chrom's Falchion, He no longer has enough power to control Robin, But he also hasn't been slain either. As a side affect, Robin has now Grown three pairs of Dark purple, Feathered wings, with unkown properties and Two extra pairs of Blood red Eyes that seem to be etched into his face more than anything. But Chrom still loves himWhile Chrom, Libra, Stahl and Lissa try to figure how to help Robin, Henry and Ricken are having their own problems in a not-so-Friendly fued with the Blair Noble Family. It seems that Gaius nd his Wife, Maribelle has been unfortunately pulled into this mess when A Blair family member accuses Gaius of lighting the Blair household on fire. The shepherds all know it was Ricken's angry boyfriend that did it though.





	Black and White

His hands felt like they were on fire and frozen at the same time, His back ached and He had an intense Pain in head. Of such magnitude his pains kept him in hs place, unable to move. Small birds occasionally flew over his head, tweeting  calming songs as the summer cicadas screeched,  creating a calming environment for the Powerless tactician.

* * *

 Stahl and Maribelle rode their horses on the outskirts of the Ylisstol Castle, Stahl on Garret and Maribelle on Josephine two patrolled the wall-less Sides of the castle fields, going at a decent walking speed. Maribelle rode ahead, While Stahl struggled to control his newly assigned horse. Walking along the empty field, They strode on past a lone tree not far from thier route. Upon walking past this tree, Joespine halted, and started to nod her head, refusing to take another step forward. 

"Maribelle, what's the problem?" Stahl called, now having halted behind Maribelle. 

"I do not know, Stahl! Josephine just suddenly stopped, and she won't continue forward!" Maribelle replied, giving Josephine a quick bump to try and get her going again. To this, Josephine Whipped her head down, Pulling Maribelle off her, Albiet unintentional. She let out a small Yelp and Stahl leaped off Garret,And ran to Maribelle's Side as she slowly picked herself up.

"Maribelle,You okay?!" Stahl spoke as he helped Lift Maribelle off the ground,

"Yeah,Luckily.I don't know what came over my Darling horse,though..." She replied,Brushing the Dirt off her clothes.  Maribelle Froze in her place as she watched as Josephine walked over to the lone tree in the field, stopped, lowered her head, and Started to nudge somethig on the ground. Curious, Stahl went over to Josephine only to see That the thing she was poking at was none other than thier good friend Robin.

"MARIBELLE! Robin's here! That's why Josephine was freaking out!"

**Author's Note:**

> ! THIS IS A DRAFT!


End file.
